Power operated multiple-position chairs and/or tables such as the type used for medical examinations and minor surgery are commonly equipped with foot control assemblies which allow the doctor, nurse, or attendant to direct the power operation to shift the unit into any of a variety of positions such as, for example, Trendelenburg position, reverse Trendelenburg position, urological examination position, proctological examination position, chair position, horizontal table position, etc. Ordinarily, the foot control unit has a number of pedals which may be depressed or rocked by foot action to activate the motors (electrical or hydraulic) for shifting the table or chair into the desired position. While the use of such a foot controller is highly advantageous, particularly where such adjustments are to be made while maintaining a sterile field, or without requiring the physician to shift his hands or eyes away from the area of examination while such adjustments are being made, there is nevertheless a significant risk that one or more pedals might be inadvertently depressed as the physician (or assistant) moves about the examination chair or table. To reduce the possibilities of accidental operation, guards or covers are sometimes provided over the foot pedals as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,099 (FIG. 7). Such a cover reduces but does not eliminate the problem and, in addition, increases the bulk of the foot control unit and reduces the ease and convenience of intentional operation. Other patents illustrative of the state of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,416,410, 3,046,071, 3,143,803, 3,302,022, 3,318,596, 3,466,411, 3,486,747, 3,499,529, 3,631,242, 3,678,519, and 3,874,728.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a low-profile foot control assembly that has a plurality of actuating members for foot-directed operation of power-operated chairs, tables, or other equipment, and which greatly reduces the risk of accidental activation while, at the same time, avoiding the need for providing a protective cover or cage. Other objects of this invention include providing a controller that is easier to operate than conventional units with depressible foot pedals, and providing an assembly which may be operated without requiring the user to shift his (her) weight from one leg to the other or substantially alter the weight carried by the leg used to operate the controller.
Briefly, the foot control assembly takes the form of a base housing equipped with a plurality of actuating members or levers that are spaced laterally apart to define at least one operating station therebetween. Most advantageously, a multiplicity of such operating stations would be provided. Each station has a pair of actuating members along each side, the members being spaced far enough apart to receive at least the front or toe portion of an operator's foot therebetween. The actuating members are mounted upon the housing for lateral contact rather than the vertical contact and movement commonly found in foot control assemblies. To activate the power operated equipment to assume any selected or programmed position of adjustment or perform a selected operation, the user simply places his (her) foot at the appropriate operating station and then shifts it laterally one way or the other to engage one of the two actuating members bordering that station and thereby cause power operation of the equipment in one or the other of its reversible directions. The lateral movement of the operator's foot may be executed by pivoting the foot about the heel and without appreciably reducing the weight supported by that leg; hence, operation of the foot controller may be achieved with relatively little movement by an operator.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the specification and drawings.